


Height

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Height Differences, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Fortress Maximus is insecure about his size. Ultra Magnus isn’t worried.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 21, 2013 as “Drabble #96 - Fortress Maximus/Ultra Magnus.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 14, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

There was a comfort in being able to look a mech in the optics without leaving down, or looking up. Size, despite some’s best efforts, had implications. Power and strength, speed, even temperament. While the best of one’s qualities were far from decided by size, it was hard not to imagine that someone twice your standing could rip you in half. The stares came, because they remembered what you could do.

The comfort came, from knowing you were on equal grounds. No fear.

It was what drew Fortress Maximus to Ultra Magnus in the first place, to his inner shame. Magnus was safe, and more than capable of taking care of himself. He was battle hardened, and rule abiding. Later, Max came to appreciate him for his other qualities, such as his dedicated spark and hidden kind nature, but he never lost that comfort for their shared size.

Ultra Mangus was someone on his level. Someone Max could hold and touch without the fear of breaking him. If he was overcome with need, he could shove his partner against a wall hard enough to dent it, and not worry about a broken piece of armor or shattering a limb. Magnus was sturdy, reliable. A rock the waves of Max’s torrent of emotions could crash against without the fear of weathering. It was ideal.

However now, seeing the large armor open, and the tiny body step out was a shock to Max’s core. The truth was revealed on that Moon, and Magnus–Minimus–felt Max was due a personal explanation, considering their circumstances. An apology for secrets.

It shouldn’t matter.

It shouldn’t matter that Magnus’ max height barely rose above Max’s ankles. Nor should it matter that Max could probably have fit this tiny form in a single hand. It shouldn’t matter that all of a sudden his equal in mass, was a fragile minibot that he could crush without thought or care.

“Does this change things between you and I?” Magnus asked, his green hand brushing the side of his helm. He stared up from the floor, his small face fixed into a worried frown. “I did regret keeping it a secret, but there wasn’t–”

“It’s alright,” Max said, rubbing his fingers into the plating on his thigh. And that part was true. Mangus’ dealings with Tyrest were well known. He didn’t blame his dear friend for holding to that idolization. “I, believe me, I understand the need to fulfill orders in these cases. I won’t hold it against you.”

Magnus looked him straight in the optics, the gaze burning even with the extended distance between them. “Then why do you look so distressed?”

“You’re very,” Max said and stopped. He couldn’t say it. How could he? Everyone else had already said it. Minimus had already expressed his frustration at the stares and gapes, and the people picking at him. The size shouldn’t matter. But it did. It did, and Max–his voice broke, “I’m afraid.”

Magnus was silent for a moment, staring for what seemed like forever. Too long. And then–he smiled. A small quirk of the lip that would have been hideously out of place on Magnus’ bulky form. A tiny green finger beckoned, as Magnus said, “Give me your hand.”

Kneeling, Max held out his hand as requested. He tried not to jerk when the tiny green form turned his hand over and stepped in his palm. Magnus thrust his thumb upward and Max followed suit, lifting him in the air. Max held Magnus at chest height, so that they could look each other in the face. This was so odd–

“Max,” Magnus said, interrupting his thoughts. He leaned forward and pressed his palms against Max’s cheeks. “You are one of the kindest mechs that I know, always aware. Always gentle, even when you’ve lost control. It’s a quality I’ve often envied.

"You will not break me, not on purpose and not on accident,” Magnus said. His tone carried every inch of weighted authority that The Keeper of the Tyrest Accord had perfected. “And more importantly, I will not allow myself to be broken.”

When Magnus kissed the bottom of Max’s lip, hands still cradling his chin–Max relaxed, and cupped his fingers tighter around this small, but heavy form.


End file.
